Not All That Normal
by MaybeALittleBroken
Summary: Lexie's town gets attacked by daleks and she meets the Doctor and Amy... there was someone else too, but maybe she had imagined him. After the daleks are gone and Lexie returns to normal life she starts to notice something odd about the people around her. Maybe normal life isn't so normal after all.
1. Chapter 1

I heard its horrible monotonous voices through the door and desperately looked around for a weapon. The door shuddered and then disintegrated and I grabbed the closest item, an empty rum bottle I had from some vacation. "Stay back!" I yelled holding it up. "I'm not afraid to use this"

"Exterminate" the creature said, still moving forward.

As a last ditch effort I swung the bottle with all the force I had and it shattered on the metal exterior of the dalek. I backed into my desk and nothing happened for a moment. Then the dalek said the only word I had heard any of them say "Exterminate." and focused its eyestalk on me. I squeezed my eyes closed. This was it, I was going to die. I was going to die right now, in this room all because I had thrown a rock at these stupid, stupid things when they tried to take over my town.

A wheezing sound filled the room and the dalek turned to face it. A blue police box appeared next to my bed and the door opened. A man with wild brown hair and a red bowtie stepped out "Here we are-" He stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him. His eyes creased in confusion as he focused on the dalek.

A tall red headed girl in stepped out next to him and then rolled her eyes "Doctor you did it again." She had a Scottish accent that fit her red hair all too well.

"Did what again?" Someone asked from inside the blue box and then a second later another man stepped out next to the red head. "Oh." The three stood looking at me and the dalek only a few feet away from me surrounded by the broken glass. They were all fairly young yet older than me and looked only slightly surprised to be not wherever they had planned on being.

"Doctor." the dalek said moving away from me toward the blue box and its three occupants.

"Right." the man in the bow tie, I assumed him to be the so called Doctor, looked at me. "Whats your name?"

"Lexie." I answered confused, this day just kept getting weirder.

He nodded and pulled a rust colored wand like thing with a green tip out of his coat pocket. "Lexie, run." I hesitated long enough to see the dalek shoot at the blue box, almost hitting the red head who dodged back inside, before deciding to take the Doctor's advice.

Turning to where the door had previously been I started running, dodging a bookshelf in the hallway I stumbled into the living room to the sound of shattering glass behind me and more of the wheezing that blue box made.

When I reached the front door more monotonous voices drifted through the walls, growing louder. "Exterminate the Doctor. Exterminate the Doctor." I backed up from the door and glanced around the room desperately. Maybe I could hide until the daleks did whatever they came to do and left. I laughed nervously, now I was grasping at straws. "Exterminate the Doctor. Exterminate the Doctor." I bit back panic, and the urge to puke, as the robotic voices grew louder.

The wheezing noise filled the room and the blue box blinked into existence in front of me. The door opened and the red head looked out. "Finally got it right." She yelled over her shoulder then she held out her hand. "Come on."

Glancing past the box at the front door I decided it was either get killed by daleks or jump into a mysterious teleporting box with complete strangers. I took the girls hand and let her pull me into the box.

"Ut da doo." the Doctor yelled from across the room. Yes it was a room. A huge room with hallways leading off that shouldn't have fit inside the little blue box that had appeared in my house. There was a large circular control console like thing in the middle of the room and the Doctor was at it, busily operating multiple switches and knobs with his funny wand thing in his mouth.

"Shut the door he means." The red head said and I reached behind me and pulled the door shut without looking away from the magnificent room.

"Elca oo da armish"

"Welcome to the TARDIS" the girl translated.

"Bigger on the inside." I said thoughtfully glancing around. "Cool."

The TARDIS started wheezing again and the Doctor pulled the thing out of his mouth and walked around the console toward us. "Right yes cool, very cool. Lots of cool stuff around here." He waved the wand thing around. "I'm the Doctor and this is Amy, we're both extremely cool by the way." he said pointing the thing first at himself then at Amy as he talked. "But the question of the day is who are you." he pointed the thing at me, the green tip lit up and it made a high pitched buzzing noise.

"What about that one guy?" I asked vaguely remembering a third person the first time this had landed in my room.

The Doctor looked surprised and opened his mouth but Amy beat him to it. "Who? There's only been the two of us."

The memory slipped out of my mind and I shrugged "I don't remember must have imagined it. You're wearing different clothes." Amy was now wearing a red shirt, black shorts and cowboy boots. Though the Doctor still wore a tweed jacket and a red bow tie, exactly like before.

"Ya the Doctor here got us trapped by lizard people over some giant drill a moment ago."

"This goes through time too?" I asked amazed.

"Right yes get to that in a minute but I do believe I asked you a question." He pointed the wand thing at me again and then shoved it in his pocket.

"I told you my name a moment ago, well a moment for me anyway. I'm Lexie and I don't know if you noticed or anything but my town was sorta being attacked by daleks and now I'm standing in a blue police box from the 60s with a Scott and a man without a proper name who is waving around a wand."

"Not a wand." He said pulling it out and tapping my forehead with it. "A sonic screwdriver."


	2. Chapter 2

"Not a wand." He said pulling it out and tapping my forehead with it. "A sonic screwdriver." The sonic screwdriver made another weird noise and the Doctor looked at it strangely. Then he looked at me with the same confused look.

"What?" I asked more than a little annoyed.

"Are you human?" he asked quietly, scanning me again with his sonic.

"What!? Of course I'm human. Do I look like an alien to you?"

"No, but," the Doctor leaned closer to me, "do I look like an alien to _you?"_

I considered that. He did look human, even if his choice of clothes was weird. "No," I admitted, "but you _act _like an alien."

"Why wouldn't she be human?" Amy questioned the Doctor.

"I don't know." The sonic made its weird noise again. "Strange." He mumbled turning back to the controls.

I looked at Amy and she shrugged. "How old are you?"

"16 in July" Amy nodded and I sighed. "Why here? Why would aliens choose nowhere South Dakota?" I asked no one in particular.

"Is that where we are then?"

I nodded slowly, "Box Elder to be specific, though nowhere is a bit of an exaggeration. Rapid City is only a few miles westish and it's pretty big compared to most other places 'round here, we even have a regional airport."

"Is that what all those big, big planes were for?" The Doctor asked not looking up.

"No, those were probably B-1s from the base."

"Base?" He turned to look at us.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "The Air Force base."

"Huh." He said and turned back again.

The three of us were silent for a moment and I let my eyes wander around the room.

"How long have you lived here?" Amy's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"8 years in a month, before that it was Alaska and Italy when I was a kid."

Amy nodded again. "Nice." I could sense the slight awkwardness in her voice but was saved from an equally awkward answer when the TARDIS made its screeching noise. A slight jolt caused the three of us to grab onto the nearest sturdy object for balance.

"We've landed," the Doctor looked at a screen and narrowed his eyes, "somewhere."

I moved closer to look over his shoulder but didn't recognize the weird, circular symbols that covered the screen. This day just got weirder.

"Shall we have a look around then?" Amy threw open the TARDIS doors to reveal a dimly lit, concrete walled hallway.

The Doctor followed Amy into the hallway and I followed the Doctor. I didn't like the closeness of the walls or the staleness of the air. In fact it was almost like…

"We're underground." The Doctor finished my thought.

Not good, underground was decidedly not good at all. I stepped back up into the safety, and openness, of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at me curiously. "Don't say you're claustrophobic." He whined.

"Okay then, not claustrophobic. It's just that I don't like small spaces. Or underground spaces. Or small underground spaces."

"Well that is certainly a dilemma." He said looking down the hallway thoughtfully. "Because we seem to be in a very small, underground space."

"Yes." I agreed. "So you and Amy can go do whatever it is you do and I'll just wait here."

The Doctor seemed to consider this. "Are you sure? You'll miss all the cool bits." He wiggled his finger around.

"I think I'll survive." I said eying the questionable concrete ceiling.

The Doctor looked at Amy who just shrugged. "Okay you can stay in the TARDIS, but don't touch anything."

I nodded and closed the door as Amy and the Doctor took off down the hall. "Just you and me then." I said to the empty room. "You won't collapse on me if the roof falls in, right?" A light blinked reassuringly and I felt less weird about talking to a box.

I paced around the room nervously for about ten minutes. "What are we even under?" I asked the TARDIS abruptly. "Like seriously, bunker type walls and all. Are we under the base?" There was no answer and I hadn't been expecting one. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through my body at the prospect of this mystery. I walked to the doors and opened one slowly.

"You can do this." I told myself. "There has been a secret tunnel under your feet for 8 years and you never knew. So what are you gonna do about it? You're going to find out why." With that I stepped into the hallway and let the door shut behind me. I heard a click and gulped. No going back now.

I looked down the hallway the way Amy and the Doctor had gone and then turned to look past the TARDIS the other way. The hallway continued past the TARDIS and there was just barely enough room to squeeze between the wall and the blue box. "Right." I said to the emptiness. "It's either follow the Doctor or go this way." I looked the way the Doctor had gone again. They should have it covered.

I squeezed past the TARDIS with my eyes closed, trying to convince myself that the walls were not closing in on me. As a result of the thin passage the rest of the hallway seemed bigger by comparison. "Yeah, I've got this." I laughed to myself walking quickly toward whatever was at the end of this mysterious hallway. I still didn't want to be in this corridor of death any longer than I had to. Also, I really needed to stop talking to myself.

I hadn't been walking long when I found a rusty metal door set into the wall to my left. It looked to be locked but when I pushed on it the door squeaked open. A bare bulb hanging in the middle of the room blinked on giving me a dim view of its contents.

Dusty metal tables and shelves held dusty shapes. Curious dusty shapes. I picked one up and blew the dust off to reveal something that almost looked like a very Sci-Fi laser gun of mass destruction. Normally I would have questioned its existence if I hadn't spent most of my day in the presence of aliens.

Aiming carefully at the wall I was about to pull what I supposed to be the trigger when my cell began to ring. The old country song I had set as my ringtone echoing around the room loudly. "What." I demanded the second I answered.

"I told you not to wander off." The Doctor's voice yelled in my ear as I walked back into the hallway, tucking the gun into my belt.

"Did not." I yelled back, instantly regretting doing so when my voice echoed. "You said not to touch anything and I didn't." I continued quieter.

"Where are you? Come back to the TARDIS." He continued ignoring my comment.

"What if I don't want to?"

"How come nobody ever listens?" He mumbled. "Amy why is that?"

"I think I'm almost at the end anyway." I said as a ladder came into view in front of me leading upwards. "I found a way up."

"No don't go up there. There's daleks and other nasty little things." I could practically hear his ridiculous arm movements.

"There's more aliens now?"

The Doctor paused. "Well maybe I don't know, just don't go up there."

I had reached the bottom of the ladder. "Well what do you want me to do? Walk all the way back now that I'm here?"

"Yes actually, that is exactly what you should do."

I looked up the ladder and then back down the hall the way I had come. "Fine." I finally consented. I didn't really want to walk into whatever danger waited at the top of that ladder, did I?

"Really? I mean yes good." The Doctor sounded genuinely surprised.

"Doctor, problem." Amy's voice was faint through the phone but her panic was still obvious.

A moment of white noise before the Doctor said "Right, change of plans. Go up the ladder."

"You just said daleks and nasty things." I argued.

"Yes, yes but daleks and nasty things are down here too." The Doctors statement was confirmed by a chorus of exterminates that echoed through the hallway.

"Ooooh you owe me big Doctor." I hissed into the phone before shoving it back into my pocket and starting up the ladder.

"Exterminate, exterminate." The annoying robotic voices continued behind me, flashing lights accenting every syllable.

I pushed up the metal hatch above my head muttering to myself, more annoyed than anything. "Get back to the TARDIS, no run into unknown danger from more danger. I'm the Doctor and everything is 'cool'. I don't know what I'm doing at all-" I stopped short taking in my surroundings.

I had hauled myself out of the hole and was now standing in the middle of the flight line. All the lights were off and the sun was setting so it took my eyes a moment to adjust but this was definitely the flight line. A few dead giveaways, I was standing in a huge open space, I could see the faint outlines of the hangers in the distance and I was standing under the wing of an airplane. A large airplane.

"Exterminate." I looked back at the hole and almost screamed when I saw the flashing dalek lights at the base of the ladder. Frantically I shoved the metal cover back on and spun in a slow circle looking for a good escape route. Too much empty space. The only near object was… the B-1.

I was standing under one of the wings and squinting into fading light I could see the ladder was down. The first good thing to happen in a while, maybe my luck was changing. I was up the ladder and standing just behind the entrance to the cockpit between the officer and gunner seats in seconds. All I had to do was pull the ladder up and then, well something.

"Exterminate. Exterminate."

I groaned trying desperately to secure the ladder, their voices were so annoying. Then I almost burst out laughing when I thought of my younger siblings talking into fans, daleks sounded a bit like that. A flash of light outside and the plane shook. Okay, so not as cute as fan voices.

My phone rang again. "What do you want?" I screamed into it.

"That isn't a very nice way to answer the phone."

"Are you kidding me Doctor?" I was still yelling. "How else is one supposed to answer the phone when facing imminent death?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Where are you?"

"In a B-1." I answered with a resigned sigh.

"Oh that's brilliant."

"What? If you're-"

"Do you know how to fly it?" The Doctor asked ignoring my outburst.

"You want me to fly a bomber?" I was dumbfounded, my mouth gaping open like a fish's.

"Do you know how?" He asked again.

"Technically yes, I mean like on simulators and Google Maps but this thing is huge I don't-" I was cut off as the plane shook again.

"You can do it." The Doctor reassured as I stumbled into the cockpit and sat down. "How hard can it be?"

"Seriously?" I asked trying to make sense of all the buttons and switches. "You owe me for this. If I die-"

"You are not going to die, unless you stay there." The plane shook once more and I was inclined to believe him.

I looked at the panel directly in front of me and ignored everything else. Searching for the right switches I finally found them, flipping the ignition and two other ones, I forgot what they did, hopefully in the right order. I was rewarded by the plane jumping into life. Then it was moving forward.

"First things first." I said to myself, trying to calm my racing heart. "I need to get to the runway." That was easy.

"Now I just have to take off." Easier said than done, especially without runway lights. The plane picked up speed until I could make out the edge on the concrete. In full panic mode I pulled on the yoke and the nose of the B-1 tilted up.

"Doctor." I yelled at the phone sitting in my lap, excitement replacing my fear. "Doctor, I'm flying." Then fear came back again. "And I have no idea what I'm doing."

~~l~~

**AN- First off, I would like to apologise for not updating sooner. This started out mostly as a joke with a friend because of the rum bottle thing and I wasn't previously sure where it was going. Now that I have things figured out I will update more often.**

**Secondly, Lexie was not originally written as a military dependent but it just sort of happened. Partly because I've heard enough conspiracy theories (no we do _not_ have alien technology or secret bunkers) and also I really liked the idea of her stealing a plane, which would not be that easy. For those of you who have read my bio recently, yes I am military but Lexie is not based off of me.**

**Logan- Thanks for the review but you could have just said all those nice things in person, and also brought me chocolate :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I checked the altitude and bit my lip. I was sure I wasn't flying high enough but I also wasn't sure what the appropriate altitude even was. Not on the ground seemed like a pretty legitimate place to be at the moment.

"Doctor, help me." I yelled at the phone. "I don't know if you've noticed but I have no idea what I'm doing here!"

"I think you're doing just fine," I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder, "just keep going."

"Are you insane?" I started to twist in the seat before realizing this wasn't a smart thing to do while flying a large aircraft. "You are insane." I yelled at the hills ahead of us instead. "You are absolutely bonkers. I don't know how to fly a plane!" I pushed the yolk tentatively and the plane started to turn west toward Rapid.

"Yes you do. See you just turned it."

"How did you even get in here?" I snapped. Why was he always so cheerful? We were all about to die in a horrible, fiery crash he had no right to be in such a good mood.

"Parked the TARDIS in the back."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know the back of one of these had enough space to _park a TARDIS_, but it wasn't like I spent an awful lot of time in one either.

"Doctor." Amy yelled from behind the Doctor. "Don't you think we should maybe land this thing now?"

"Fine, fine," he seemed a bit disappointed, "do you know how to land Lexie?"

"In theory." Ha, yeah _in theory,_ I knew that it was preferable that the plane stay in one piece and you land on the wheels.

"Then I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Just one problem, the base is crawling with Daleks _and_ the runway lights are all off." I sure liked to find fault in everything, but that was pretty big fault.

The Doctor just shrugged, hardly paying attention. "You said there was an airport just land there, or on a road or something. Aren't you allowed to do that?"

"I can't," I shook my head remembering something my dad had told me once, "planes to big."

"What do you mean too big?" The Doctor asked plopping down in the copilot's seat and looking at all of the controls with distaste.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "I mean too big. Did you even notice the size of this thing? The runway has to be _at least_ 10,000 feet long, if not longer. Not to mention the width, even if I could figure out how to sweep the wings back this is thing is huge compared to the planes that come in at our airport. On the off chance we found somewhere long and wide enough to land on we would sink into the ground anyway. Do you know how thick the concrete has to be for this thing to land? Thicker than any road I've been on."

"Oh," the Doctor mumbled but he didn't sound convinced.

"So got any other ideas, because I'm up for a change in plans." There was no way I was landing this without killing the three of us and maybe a few random people too, just because my luck was nice like that.

"We could get back in the TARDIS." Amy suggested from the Doctor's previous position of behind us.

"And let the giant bomber crash into town? Next." Though I had to admit letting the plane crash without us in it sounded better.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted, indignant. "Who put you in charge?"

"Excuse you, I do believe _I'm _the one flying the plane here."

Amy laughed.

"Well I'm the one with the time traveling box." The Doctor pouted, flipping a switch and hitting a few buttons.

"Now you're acting like my four year old brother, C.J." I said smiling at the Doctor. "You can fly if you want too."

"No, no you're fine." He waved away the offer and leaned forward to closer examine something that was flashing.

"Everything is just 'fine' isn't it? I don't think any of this is even close to being 'fine'. Logically this shouldn't even be happening."

"That's your problem then," The Doctor looked at me, "logic is never any fun."

"Maybe a little logic would have prevented this from happening." I retorted messing with the controls. We were over Rapid now and I could see tiny ant people running around on the streets from tiny ant daleks. We were way to low.

"And then we wouldn't be having any fun." The Doctor continued completely oblivious to my growing anxiety.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Amy, "Because I suggest _we_ get in the TARDIS and let the Doctor here sort this one out."

The faint reflection of Amy in the window smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

Laughing I pulled myself up and somehow managed to make it out of the cockpit. "You've got this right, Doctor?"

Amy grabbed my hand and, ignoring the Doctor's spluttering, pulled me the two feet to where the TARDIS was sitting on top of the pulled up ladder.

"Don't worry," I said over my shoulder as I closed the door, "everything is going to be _just fine_."

Amy walked to the center if the room and leaned against the control panel. That felt wrong somehow, thinking of it as a control panel. Somehow this ship felt alive, like it could talk to you if only you knew how to let it in.

No, no way, I was definitely going insane. It was only a blue box.

A blue box that traveled through time.

Today was confusing.

Amy coughed and I looked up from my worn out sneakers. She was studying me with a raised eyebrow and I got the feeling she had asked me something.

"Sorry what?" I said lamely.

"What are you going to do after we get rid of the daleks?"

Yikes, alarm bells going off. Someone was very, _very_ possessive of the Doctor. "Go home," I answered. It was the truth anyhow. "This whole alien fighting thing isn't for me."

Amy smiled slightly and shook her head a little. "It's not all that bad."

As if to prove Amy's point completely wrong the Doctor burst through the door barely in front of a wall of flames. "Everything was not fine." He gasped leaning against the door, his arms spread wide. The TARDIS started to shake and I grabbed the rail for balance.

"Doctor," I started calmly, "did you- ummm, did you crash the B-1?"

"No." He answered running to the controls. "I did not crash it, it crashed itself."

I stood there in shock for a moment before I exploded. "Do you know what you've just done?" I yelled. "You just_ ruined _my mom and dad's careers. I'm going to go to jail for that. Do you not know how completely _illegal_ it is to _steal a B-1 Bomber_? And then on top of that you _crashed it!_" I was livid. The daleks were bad but _the Doctor_, the Doctor was absolutely insane.

"Well I didn't know how to land it!" He yelled back.

I threw my hands up and almost fell on my butt before grabbing the rail again for dear life. "But you can drive this thing."

Amy scoffed from where she was clinging to the center console, "You call this driving?"

I almost laughed at that before sobering, "Alright no, but still, I am seriously dead." I sank to my knees, all the anger gone. "So, so, so dead."

The shaking finally stopped and the Doctor came over and knelt next to me. "Don't do that, everything is-"

"If you say fine I think I'm going to have to tear your face off, okay, because you are causing a lot of trouble for me right now and I wish you would stop." This was the tone I used on my younger siblings when they weren't listening. It was the I'm-being-very-calm-for-your-sake-but-you-should-maybe-stop-right-now tone. This was my very dangerous tone and the Doctor was on very dangerous grounds because he was in the process of ruining my life.

"Well there are bunch of aliens running around so I don't think they're going to look to close at a crashed plane in the middle of this." Amy put in.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, fine, but if I get caught I expect you and your box to break me out of prison."

The Doctor smiled like my brothers when they came in covered in mud. It was something between complete delight and mischief.

"Don't give him any ideas." Amy laughed.

"Hey, I'm just saying." I allowed the Doctor to take my hand and pull me to my feet. "Where are we now?"

"Right," the Doctor spun around and practically leaping to the controls pulled the little tv thing around. "So daleks flying around South Dakota and nobody knows why." He studied the screen and then turned back around to Amy and I. "And you," he pulled out his sonic again, "you are very interesting. Not human per say but not alien either." He leaned down and examined my face carefully. "What are you?"

I cleared my throat, "I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, I've already said this but, you are absolutely, so _completely_ insane. I am human, Doctor, always have been."

"Yes you're right, human but not completely."

"Doctor, if you don't start makin' sense I'll be inclined to shoot you." Great, now I was quoting some old western film.

"You Americans and your guns."

"Fine, then I'll stab you with," I pulled the first thing I found out of my pocket, "this baby spoon."

"A baby spoon?" Amy questioned. "Really?"

I pointed the spoon at her, "Don't make me use this. I will, and trust me these things hurt. I've been hit with enough to know."

"How many little brothers and sisters do you have?" Amy asked.

I shoved the spoon back into my pocket. "Why do you assume they're all younger than me?"

"You seem very in charge," the Doctor said thoughtfully turning back around.

I pondered that for a moment. "Fair enough. Four, no, five now. Three brothers and two sister, an even three and three all put together. Symmetry. Stop trying to change the subject, why am I not human?"

The Doctor looked up at Amy who shrugged. "Do you really want to know?"

"You said daleks for no reason and also I'm _not a human._ Maybe, just maybe it's all connected, right? I mean, I don't believe in coincidences. If the lid is missing from the cookie jar and Sapphire walks in covered in cookie crumbs I'm sure as heck gonna know she had something to do with it. Well this is one giant cookie jar here, Doctor, and the daleks are just swimming in the chocolate crumbs."

"That was descriptive." Amy sounded somewhere between awe and disfavor.

"Talk to me when you've told about a million bed time stories. Now, I would really like to know what is going on." I sounded like my mother, oh goodness this was bad.

The Doctor turned around looking almost impressed. "I like you."

"Daleks, aliens, possible life or death situation." I reminded him. He was way worse than a four year old.

~~l~~

**AN- Soooooo yeah I don't think I'm doing a great job with the Doctor and Amy sorry about that. I guess I'll have to binge watch some before the next chapter. Things will get more interesting soon so don't give up on me yet. And also, stealing and crashing an airplane would really, truly, _totally_ end your life so nobody get any ideas. *cough cough* Logan. **

**Logan- Yeah I know and thanks for the chocolate, really, you are pretty much the only reason I ever get anything done with this.**


End file.
